borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Razldazlchick
Hey There, Stranger If you need any help with anything or have a question about whatever, just ask and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. :) 02:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Items for Trade/Dupe Razl's Inventory Xbox live Miscellaneous Do you mind if I copy/paste the code from one of your user boxes onto my profile. Im still not that good at wiki code yet and would change it slightly to my liking.-- 01:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Nope, go right ahead. (: 01:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks. I may contact you again if i run into any problems. 01:42, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, I could use a little help. I am trying to make a maliwan user box similar to the Jacobs box i copied from you. I tried to just change the manufacturer name and text but that didnt work. Not really sure what to do. Any help with this would be great. 22:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) That was a big help! I did not know that page was there. Thanks again. 23:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I am not a wiz when it comes to computers so let me ask another dumb question. I would ask DR.F but he is on "break" but You have changed your profile pic several times, so you must know what you are doing. I have a pick on my profile page that was put there by a UC. I would like to make that my profile pic but am not sure what to do. Any suggestions. 00:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the vader/boba fete pic. How do I go about doing that. If it is to lengthy to explain, is there a web site I can use that explains the process. Google maybe. Again, Im fairly new to all this, dispite my age, but Im trying to learn. 12:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for all the help. I have the pick on my avatar. It took me a few trys to get it right on my computer but figured it out, i think. If the pick starts to bug me ill try your version but its fine for now. Thanks again. 21:31, February 25, 2011 (UTC) You were right, Your version of the pic was better. Now that I have some idea of what im doing, making these userboxes is alot of fun :) 04:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) creeper LOL @ creeper. I actually looked, just cause you said :/ I cant imagine what you girls go through... My wife plays LOTRO (mmorpg, if that's the correct term). She gets into town, gets a drink in the kitchen, and by the time she is back there is someone looking her elf chick up and down (from all angles). It's really weird. Just throwing you some well deserved respect :) 11:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) and it is greatly appreciated. c: Funny story, i was playing black ops several weeks ago and i noticed that most of my team was roughly in the same part of the map. Turns out they were following me, when i finally realized what was going on they ganged up, trapped me in a corner, proceeded to gangbangme. Then my friend came along and killed us. jerks. 20:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually horrified by that. I'm off to work now, but I will talk later :) 20:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Again, you have my attention. Please fell free to elaborate :P. 20:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't even want to know anymore LOL. Let's just say that if that happened to my wife, I would be doing a little more than cyber-bullying. Good thing she is an officer in her kinship :) jerks is an understatement. 08:42, February 24, 2011 (UTC) lol nice. gangbang probably wasn't the right word for it anyways. 15:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) lost ducklings and my creepy friends. 06:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I guess that is as close to the real thing that they get. LOL 10:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, I have no idea this sort of stuff had been going on. Maybe it's because I'm solely a FPS player and most girls do their trash-talking with their skills and guns. Maybe it's different in other games-- 05:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I am going to link 2 ideas together. When duck hunt came out (kidding, read: wolfenstein, then doom), there was much concern about FPS games and when Columbine happened, it was brought out again (focusing on doom). The biggest problem is, that it is the actual behavior of people and not the games. That is what originally horrified me. That people were going "outside" the game to create situations that others might see as valid. Its not about what the media would define as a game that "influences" people. Its about what the people DO with the game. Black Ops is a FPS that people chose to alter into something else. This, above all other things, is what can "influence" people to act in despicable activity. To think that it is normal to corner a female and use the game to "do what you will" is the potential downfall of youth that might be playing at the time. Again, it is not the FPS game that "influences", since it is purely fantasy, but it is what people choose to do. That, seen by others, is where the "fine line" may be drawn. How we treat people online is how others may treat people in real life. yes, sadly. 02:26, March 3, 2011 (UTC) We aren't all like This Guy-- 03:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC) OMG that guy is creepy... How do you come up with that stuff? LOL 11:58, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I am just that bored =D-- 02:30, March 4, 2011 (UTC)who knows? that might have been me *smirk* Admire... Your blog has been the hottest 5 topics on wiki for days... as of 9:17 am MON. How do you do that shit? :P 14:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I am one of teh few fe'mmels on teh wikeh'. so i'll always get attention. :P and no one has been editing much the past few days, as in multiple persons editing the same page. 18:39, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Attention? What are you accusing me of? :p EDIT: Is that your pic? 19:41, February 28, 2011 (UTC) tis old picture but yes thats me. 19:48, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I have actually been dying to ask :) Nice blur effect. P.S. Now you wont have random peeps asking for pix of your TV ;) 19:59, February 28, 2011 (UTC) lol actually, i didn't do anything to it. i moved right when my phone took the picture and it turned out like that. >:3 20:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now that the ice is broken, i have to ask. What is going on in the background? It looks like you are scribbleing something on the wall. 20:14, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I always thought it was a pic of you phasewalking =D 20:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) of course, i'm a siren.. liliths my cousin. n.n thats the towel bar in the bathroom. 21:03, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh good, we found 2/6...who's next? 05:29, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :CD? Mhm, and Hybrid, though she hasn't been here in a while. 02:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki-Fu Is there a page or site that you know of that has a list of the colors and/or code for colors used by the wiki. 18:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I also found this right after i posted the question. Guess i should have looked first. :P.-- 19:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC)